The Realm of Default
by TecnoFan34
Summary: Revised - Magnethia and Electronio divorce, and Magnethia finds herself in a relationship dominated by domestic violence. This does not bode well for Tecna when she is forced to leave Alfea, her friends and Timmy. Will Timmy be able to stop Magnethia's new partner from tearing them apart? ON HIATUS.
1. We Will Meet Again

**The Realm of Default**

**By TecnoFan34**

**Chapter One: We Will Meet Again**

Tecna was alone in her room studying for tomorrow's classes, when she suddenly received a webcam notification. She jumped from her place at her bed to her desk, hoping it was Timmy who wanted to video chat with her. Unfortunately, it wasn't Timmy who was on her screen.

"Hello sweetheart, how is school going?" Tecna's mom asked as her face appeared on screen. Her blue hair was straight, flowing past her shoulders and covered by a purple bandana. She had given Tecna her teal eyes and pale complexion.

"Still getting straight A's mom." Tecna reassured her confidently.

"Now, Tecna, the reason I'm calling is…, do you remember Byte, the man I'm currently dating?" Tecna's mom asked her hesitantly. Tecna never liked Byte, she couldn't figure out what her mother saw in him. Although Tecna based most of her decisions on logic, she still appreciated the ability to feel emotion. Byte never considered that acceptable.

"Yes, mom, you met him six months ago." Tecna replied.

"Sweetheart, there is something that I have to do…" Tecna's mother's expression saddened, it would break her heart to tell her the bad news.

"Just spit it out, Magnethia! Don't make me come over there and tell her myself!" Tecna could hear Byte yelling at her mother from a distance. Timmy would never yell at Tecna that way, that was not love. Then again, Byte did come from a realm where emotions such as love were prohibited.

"I'm so sorry, honey." Magnethia replied simply before starting to sob, "This is out of my control, I can't do a thing about it." Normally, it was encouraged that Magnethia be calm and logical, to set a good example for her daughter on what Zenithian society expected of her. However, Magnethia knew that what she had to say to Tecna would destroy her.

"What is it?" Tecna asked worriedly, her eyes widening as she tried to put the pieces of this puzzle together.

"Stop crying Magnethia! No wonder your daughter doesn't have her priorities straight!" Byte snapped.

"She's just a little more emotional than your standards. Just leave her alone!" Magnethia begged.

"Tecna," Byte replied sternly through the webcam, "I have had the pleasure of meeting you back on Zenith. Your mother has spoken a lot about you, and I've concluded that since you attended Alfea and met that Specialist Timmy from Red Fountain, you have lost all sense of logic. All that emotion is detrimental to your logical thinking. That is why I am taking you and your mother back to my home realm, Default. There, you will attend a school that forbids emotion. In addition, all your connections to Timmy and your friends will be cut! Do I make myself clear?" With every word, tears welled in the technology fairy's teal eyes.

"Please Byte, don't do this to her! She's practically an adult; she can make her own decision to stay at Alfea!" Magnethia continued to beg, but Byte shook his head.

"No, Magnethia, women have no rights in my realm. Once she sets foot in Default, she's worth nothing unless I am informed and agree to it. That goes for the both of you."

"She still has her rights now, she's still in Magix and we're still on Zenith." Magnethia protested.

"She won't have rights for long. Tecna, send this note to Mrs. Faragonda and pack your things. Say goodbye to your friends, because tomorrow morning I'll be picking you up." Byte ordered. Then the webcam shut off, and a letter appeared on her computer for her to print and give to the headmistress. Tecna read it in sobs, there was someone besides Mrs. Faragonda that she had to see right away. She picked up her cellphone and called Timmy by speed dial. Ever since her sacrifice, he insisted that she had him on speed dial just in case she got hurt and couldn't get back safely to Alfea. A holographic projection of Timmy's face appeared in front of her.

"T… Timmy, I… I need to… see you." Tecna could barely form the words. She was trying to contain her sobs, but she couldn't.

"_Tecna, what's wrong?_" Timmy began to get worried when he saw tears in his girlfriend's eyes, "_Are you hurt?_"

"No, but I really need to see you…., it's urgent." Tecna repeated, forcing the words out through sobs.

"_Don't worry, Tec. I'm coming right now._" Timmy answered, sounding increasingly concerned with each passing second. Tecna trembled a little inside when Timmy sent his love and hung up. Once the call ended, she fell on her bed sobbing uncontrollably. Ten minutes later, Timmy's hover-bike was parked by the Winx's common room balcony. He jumped through the doors and raced to Tecna's room to find her sobbing and her face buried in her pillows.

"Tecna, what's wrong? What happened, please tell me." He replied softly, reaching out gently to touch her shoulder. His sudden touch startled her, but when she realized that it was Timmy, she instantly fell into his arms and started to cry again.

"Timmy, promise that you won't let go of me." Tecna begged as Timmy pulled her closer to him and began caressing her hair to try to ease her sorrow.

"Tecna, what happened, who hurt you?" Timmy asked her soothingly. All Tecna could do was cry, she would never feel this much love, she would never see Timmy again. It felt like endless hours of sobs, but only about ten more minutes had passed. After that, Tecna finally got the strength to speak coherently and could be able to explain what had happened.

While Tecna had continued to cry, Timmy tried to convince her that nothing else was going to happen and that the worst of whatever did happen was over. He had no idea why Tecna was crying so hard, or why she couldn't stop until now.

"Timmy, after tonight…, I can never see you again." Tecna hesitated once she was able to speak.

"What, what do you mean?" Timmy was shocked, the sudden piece of information gave him all the understanding he needed to make sense of the past ten minutes.

"My mom has been dating someone for the past six months. His name is Byte, and after hearing about me and meeting me, he's concluded that you've made me too emotional. He going to send me and my mom away to a realm known as Default-" Tecna was cut off when she mentioned the name of the realm, and Timmy's eyes widened in horror.

"This can't happen, Tecna. Women have absolutely no rights in Default. They wear these grey uniforms and work over outdated computers typing endless manuals like mindless secretaries. The realm has the least amount of advanced technology; it's all used for security and to keep intruders out. And the worst part is that all their schools forbid emotion." Timmy told Tecna everything he knew about Default. To Tecna, it sounded like a nightmare.

"To make things even worse, Byte forbade all communication with the girls…, and you." Tecna added, fresh tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"No e-mails, text messages, webcam?" Timmy asked in surprise, "No cellphone?"

"No, all my gadgets that I've ever owned will be confiscated, just so I can't have any contact with you whatsoever." Tecna confirmed; nothing would be able to be used to get through to her.

"Not even… a telephone." Timmy asked. He knew Tecna hated to use primitive technology, but if it were the only way to get in contact with Timmy, she would do anything.

"I don't know Timmy… I… really don't know." Tecna's voice trailed into a saddened state as she stared into his golden-brown eyes behind his glasses. She had cried out all her tears, but she still felt the need to sob more.

"I won't let you go." Timmy told her suddenly.

"Byte expects me to give this note to Mrs. Faragonda and be packed by tomorrow morning." Tecna said, handing him the note that she received from her mother.

It read.

_Mrs. Faragonda._

_It is our deepest concern that my daughter, Tecna Logica, has expressed too much emotion due to the influences of both the students at Alfea and Red Fountain. I have decided to bring her back to Zenith to return to her logical thinking patterns. We appreciate your school educating my daughter and the many experiences she's had, but we feel it is best that she returns and continues her education in a more controlled environment._

_Sincerely,_

_Magnethia Logica of Zenith_

"I don't believe this!" Timmy shouted after he read the note.

"What do you mean, Timmy?" Tecna asked.

"Your mother never mentions anything about the Realm of Default in this letter, yet they told you everything they're planning to do. I have a feeling that Byte forced your mother to type this. Your mother loves me, she says we made a sweet couple." Timmy explained.

"You're right, Timmy, something is definitely wrong with this picture." Tecna replied, a little hope in her voice as she embraced him.

"But Tec, you might just have to go." Timmy confessed, his face frowning.

"You said you wouldn't let me!" Tecna protested, suddenly pulling away from his embrace.

"Yes, I did say that, but it'll be okay. All you have to do is find out any way you can what Byte's plans are." Timmy explained, "I'll find a way to keep in contact with you, I promise, but I want you to promise me something too."

"Anything, Timmy." Tecna answered him with a smile.

"Promise me that I won't lose you to the unemotional compliance of the Default population. You'll scare me if you turn into a mindless secretary while we're separated." Timmy continued, looking into her teal eyes. He would miss those beautiful eyes so much, and he was so afraid that Tecna would change within the little bit of time that she'd spend living in the realm of Default.

"I'll try as best as I can, but I don't know what to expect." Tecna answered him.

"I know Tec, but you've got to be strong. We will see each other again; I know we will." Timmy smiled, and Tecna smiled back, " I'll miss you endlessly, to the nth degree."

"Please stay with me tonight, I want to spend as much time with you as I can before I have to go." Tecna pleaded.

"There is nothing I would love more." Timmy whispered softly, "The strength my love is for you and the lengths I'd go to just to be with you are greater than any distance." He reached over, lifting her chin gently with his fingers, and their lips met.

"Oh, Timmy!" Tecna fell into his arms once they parted, her own arms swinging around his neck as they embraced. Timmy continued to caress Tecna's short magenta hair; he always thought it felt like silk. Tecna just couldn't seem to let go of him during the entire time they watched a romantic sci-fi movie, and they ended up falling asleep on the sofa.


	2. Departure to Defualt

**i have decided to merge and cut a few chapters. I felt the first few chapters of this story were too short.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Departure to Default

Once the other girls returned from their own movie, they found Tecna held tightly in Timmy's arms and her head on his chest.

"Tecna must've been lonely here all by herself. We should've insisted that she come with us." Flora whispered.

"I think it's something more than loneliness, Flora. Look on the table." Bloom noticed the ignored note on the coffee table, and they all read it.

"Oh, no." Musa gasped.

"We won't see Tecna again?" Stella asked in shock.

"Mrs. Faragonda should see this, if she hasn't already." Bloom whispered. The girls left the inseparable couple to sleep in peace while they went to the headmistress's office. They all knew Mrs. Faragonda would be awake, doing some late-night paperwork.

* * *

The rest of the girls ran to Ms. Faragonda's office with the note, and Bloom knocked quietly on the door. Ms. Faragonda opened it, surprised to see the Winx Club at her office at that time of night.

"Girls, what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"I think you should see this, Mrs. Faragonda. It's a note from Tecna's mom." Bloom handed the headmistress the note, and she read it to herself.

"Well why didn't Tecna come and show this to me herself?"

"She doesn't want to leave." Layla guessed, "And we have a feeling there's more to this letter that meets the eye."

"Well, I think we should get Tecna's point of view on this. After all this is about her." Mrs. Faragonda suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Flora replied hesitantly, knowing if Timmy was caught in the Winx's dorm that Saladin would be notified immediately

* * *

Ms. Faragonda slowly opened the door to the girls' common room to see Tecna still fast asleep in Timmy's arms. She was grasping her arms around him as if she would fade away into nothing if she let him go.

"Tecna, wake up." Mrs. Faragonda tapped her shoulder, and both she and Timmy woke with a start.

"Mrs. Faragonda, I'm sorry. I'll leave." Timmy began to stand up, but Tecna's grasp tightened on his arm.

"No!" she pleaded, "Please Timmy, don't leave me yet."

"Timmy doesn't have to leave." Mrs. Faragonda reassured Tecna calmly, "Just tell us why you're so desperate for him to stay."

"Well Mrs. Faragonda…, not all the things on that note the girls gave you are true." Tecna tried to contain herself as she explained further, "My mother's is dating someone new, and he wants to take me and my mother back to his home realm of Default. All my connections to the girls and Timmy will be cut. I won't be able to communicate with any of you."

"Default doesn't allow women any rights at all." Mrs. Faragonda added.

"Yes, I know, and I don't want to leave Alfea. I feel as if I can be free to show my feelings here, I can feel loved, and I enjoy the feeling." Tecna answered.

"I understand…, and Timmy can stay the night, but you still need to go." Mrs. Faragonda regretted to inform her.

"Don't you have the right to refuse it if that brings me any harm?" Tecna asked her headmistress.

"I'm afraid not, this is out of my hands. Parental authority is greater than my own." Mrs. Faragonda answered.

"But Byte isn't even my father!" Tecna shot back.

"I know Tecna, but the note is signed by your mother, making it official. There's nothing I can do." With every word that Mrs. Faragonda said, tears began to well in Tecna's eyes again.

"I guess this is it girls…, and Timmy…, goodbye." Tecna buried her face in her hands and everyone around her looked astonished by the situation. Timmy felt horrible that he couldn't stop this from happening, but he knew that he'd find a way to see her again, whatever it took.

"Tec…" He began, placing gentle hands on her shoulders. She faced him and collapsed into his arms. "I'll find a way to see you again, I promise."

"It's impossible Timmy…, Byte has all control now." Tecna sobbed.

"Nothing's impossible Tecna, my love has defied the odds and proved you were still alive, and no one can stop it." Timmy whispered soothingly in her ear.

"Timmy, I love you too…" Tecna continued to cry in his arms as he tried hard to console her by continuing to caress her short magenta hair through his fingers.

"Oh, this is so sad… If I had to leave Helia for any reason at all, I'd feel the same way." Flora began sobbing too when she saw Tecna bury herself in Timmy's arms. Soon, all the girls were sobbing and hugging Tecna goodbye. Despite all the sadness, Timmy knew he'd get to Tecna and figure out Byte's plans

* * *

The next morning, Tecna waited with the girls, Timmy and Mrs. Faragonda for the cruiser that would transport her and her mother to the Realm of Default. Tecna tried so hard not to cry again as she looked at Timmy numerous times. However, Timmy had told her that he would find a way to get in contact with her. Suddenly a black aircraft touched down on the grounds of Alfea, and Byte stepped out with Magnethia following him.

"Come on Tecna, time to go!" Byte ordered harshly. Tecna took a deep sigh as she dragged her luggage forward.

"Byte…, I won't come with you." Tecna fought defiantly.

"That's not your decision Tecna Logica! Now come on, I don't want to hear from you the whole ride there. Understood?" Byte snapped, but Tecna refused to give in. Timmy stood there shook up, he was not going to let Byte yell at Tecna that way. Timmy was about to run up and help Tecna, but Stella stopped him.

"I know you hate seeing this, Timmy, but there's nothing you can do." She told him quietly.

"No Stella, I'm not going to stand by and let Tecna be treated like this." Timmy marched toward Byte and stood between him and Tecna. "Tecna has every right to make her own decisions! No one, not even you, can tell her otherwise!"

"That'll be enough from you, boy!" Byte snapped back, and then he pulled Tecna by the arm into the aircraft.

"Timmy!" Tecna called repeatedly, only to have Byte yell at her once more.

"Quiet, he can't hear you now!" He ordered, and Tecna fell silent. Outside, the aircraft had begun taking off.

"Tecna, no! Tecna!" Timmy called, falling to his knees as the breeze faded from the aircraft's takeoff, "No… Tecna."

* * *

Tecna watched Timmy fall to his knees from the window in the back of the aircraft. She began weeping again, knowing it would be impossible for them to see each other.

"Goodbye… Timmy." she sobbed. Magnethia watched her daughter sob in the back of the aircraft. She couldn't stand to see her so upset and she knew that Timmy would do anything to see Tecna happy. Watching her now, Magnethia regretted ever continuing to go out with Byte if his plan was to take control of both their lives.

"Oh, sweetheart." she whispered softly. Then she looked at Byte, who had her cuffed to him by the wrist, "Please, Byte, turn the aircraft around. Let her go, I'll do whatever you wish…, please."

"Did I say you could speak?" Byte snapped, "Enough with your pathetic begging."

"I should have ended it when I found out you were from Default!" Magnethia cried out, trying to struggle from her cuff.

* * *

Tecna's continuous sobs were interrupted when she heard the sound of a slap coming from the front of the ship. In complete fear of her mother being abused, she screamed and tried to struggle free from her own magic resistant restraints. Moments of fearful screams and struggling passed until Byte marched in with Magnethia tightly in his grasp. After he chained her up right beside her daughter, he stared Tecna directly in the eyes. She gulped silently and began to tremble.

"I don't want to hear another sound out of you, got it" he snapped.

"Yes… sir." Tecna felt her voice crack, and as Byte walked back to the front of the ship, she began to tremble even more. Then she turned to her mother, who now had blood dripping from her nose.

"Mom." Tecna cried is shock, "What did he do to you?"

"Ssh, honey, I'll take all the beating I can to spare you any. It was my mistake to date someone from Default and I should've known he would try to take advantage of us." Magnethia whispered, "Your father, Electronio, loved you with every breath he took. He loved me the way Timmy loves you." The mention of Timmy made Tecna's eyes water, she was never going to see him again and it saddened her so much to know that.

"Please mom, please don't say his name, it's just going to make me cry again." Tecna pleaded, lowering her head to hide her face.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Magnethia stared sympathetically at her daughter, "remember what your father used to call you?"

"Yeah, he called me his little butterfly." Tecna said with a slight smile.

"Exactly, and if Timmy is anything like your father, he'll come for you." Magnethia smiled back. She tried to reach for Tecna's cheek, to dry her eyes.

* * *

Byte's black aircraft touched down on a landing pad late that night, and he grabbed two grey cloaks. The two fairies in the back were set free of their magic resistant chains and ordered to put the cloaks on. They were told to cover their heads and look down while they walked. There was no question or argument as Byte cuffed his wrist to Magnethia's and Tecna was cuffed to her mother's other wrist. They departed the craft and walked down the streets of Default. All the apartments looked the same, grey, metallic and plain. Finally, Byte found the apartment that he lived in; apartment number 01425. All the suites had a letter to identify them, Byte's with suite F. He slid a card in the slot, and a mechanical male voice welcomed him with monotone. Everything in the suite was white, grey or black, just like the rest of the realm.

"Magnethia, go clean up." Byte ordered, "And you, Tecna." he grabbed her by the wrist, which was now un-cuffed, and sat her on the couch.

"We'll wait for your mother, and then, I'll dye your hair white." He continued.

"What?" Tecna asked in surprise, "Why?"

"No woman in Default has hair as vibrant as yours, it's simply law." Byte explained. As Magnethia returned from the bathroom, clean from the blood on her face, she was pulled beside her daughter. Byte sprinkled magical hair dye through every strand of Tecna's beautiful magenta hair until it was completely white, and then it was Magnethia's turn. As her mother was being drained of her blue hair color, Tecna looked in the mirror in the bathroom.

"Timmy will never recognize me now." She whispered silently, so Byte didn't hear her mention Timmy's name. After Byte was finished with Magnethia, he took two grey uniforms from plastic bags, as well as two sets of white pajamas.

"These will be your clothes for the next few days until I get you more." He told them evenly. Magnethia and Tecna went into their new rooms and tried on their uniforms. Timmy had been right; the women in Default were forced to look like mindless secretaries. The two fairies walked out from their rooms to reveal their uniforms. They consisted of a white undershirt with a grey-buttoned coat overtop and a grey skirt with black heels.

"Excellent, now you look like Default citizens. Tecna, I have already enrolled you in Default Prep. I've put in a good word for you, don't disappoint me." Byte ordered sternly as Tecna nodded silently.


	3. Timmy's Mission

**Chapter Three: Timmy's Mission**

A week had passed since Tecna had been sent to the Realm of Default to live with her mother and Byte. Ever since, Timmy has lost all will in his studies. He spent the day either researching the Realm of Default or staring longingly at Tecna's picture. He would not eat normally and lost good rest when he woke the group of Specialists with calling out Tecna's name in the middle of the night. He didn't even go to Alfea with the others when they visited the Winx. One day, in Cordatorta's battle class, Timmy miss-fired his laser gun and nearly nailed Riven on the top of his head.

"Hey, watch it!" Riven yelled, but Timmy had collapsed on the field. Cordatorta saw this and marched up to Timmy.

"Timmy, get up!" he bellowed. "To Saladin's office, now!" Timmy slowly got up off the ground and saluted his teacher.

"Right away, sir." Timmy replied will dull expression and walked off the battlefield.

* * *

Timmy walked to Headmaster Saladin's office and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Timmy, I've been anticipating that you'd be sent here eventually, it was only a matter of time. I heard about Tecna's departure to the Realm of Default, but unfortunately, there is nothing we can do. So it's best if you don't let this ruin your life, and your studies." Saladin told him, making his blood boil with anger.

"No, I will not just let it go! This is just like Tecna's sacrifice, but you know what, I will find a way to see her again! I promised her I would!" Timmy yelled in a furious rage, "You're wrong, every one of you!" Then, he ran out, leaving his headmaster stunned.

"He'll never give up; he loves her too much." he sighed in defeat.

After Timmy's furious rage toward his headmaster, he ran to his dorm and to his bedroom. He then sat at his computer and pulled up a search engine.

_Men in Default_

Those were his key words, and an article showed up at an instant on the behaviors of Default men and the way they treated women.

**Men Are the Superiors in Default**

The headline stated, and with every passing second, Timmy's heart raced as he thought of the worst possibilities.

_In the Realm of Default, a man has absolute power. Women are forced to manufacture endless manuals on whatever is in demand. In public, the women are chained by the wrist and follow the men with their heads down, covered in grey cloaks. In Default, it is normal to see a woman being struck by the man of the house if she so much as speaks without permission._

Timmy couldn't read on, his heart shattered to millions of pieces as he read the last line before stopping. He knew that Tecna was being abused, and this made him break down in sobs. However, he forced himself to read on.

_The men have the name to everything, and they make all the decisions for the women, where they go, whom the young girls date, what they wear and what they do. Default women do not have jobs and they are not allowed the right of one unless it is associated with hard mental labor. _

_A Default male usually wears a black or grey uniform of some kind, to show authority. His hair is dyed grey or black. A women's dress code is the same, however they wear office clothes, and at school, uniforms. I woman's hair can be white, grey or black._

Timmy gasped, knowing that Byte had forced Tecna to wear a secretary outfit and had permanently dyed her beautiful magenta hair. He continued to read on, there was much more that he had to know, it was crucial for him to find out everything and anything he could.

_If a woman in Default shows too much rebellion against orders, they will be sent to the core of the city to be stripped of their emotions. This allows the logical part of their minds to be enhanced. She will be strapped into a booth while wires will be plugged into a helmet. During the procedure, all emotional memories will be pulled to the surface of her consciousness and erased completely._

"No!" Timmy cried out in complete horror, "What have I done?" He was afraid that by not stopping Byte from taking Tecna to Default, he had allowed all her emotions to be taken away from her…, permanently. There was no way Tecna would know who he was now.

* * *

Back in the Realm of Default, Tecna dragged her schoolbag through the front door to Byte's suite.

"I am very disappointed in you." He turned to her with the fiercest silver eyes she'd ever seen, "I just received a message from the principal of Default Prep, and he was saying that he doubts that you're as intelligent as I said you were! Do you know how that makes me look? I told them you had potential!"

"Byte, that school's curriculum is based on equations only a supercomputer could solve. I'm only a technology fairy." Tecna protested.

"I know I shouldn't have expected much from you." Byte mumbled, "I suppose I must take things to another level."

"What do you mean?" Magnethia asked in a quivering voice. Neither she nor Tecna knew what Byte knew about the secret last resort protocols for those who didn't measure up to Default's standards.

"Due to Tecna's less than acceptable intellect and over emotional dependency, I will have to send her away for something…, drastic to be done. Usually the man of the house is quite efficient at keeping the women in line; however, sometimes that is not enough." Byte explained coldly and did not elaborate any further. Magnethia ran to her daughter's side, not knowing exactly what was going to be done to Tecna.

"Byte, I will take her place! I will go through whatever you are going to do to Tecna! Please let her go!" Magnethia pleaded, holding her daughter tightly, almost as if she were a human shield to protect her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Byte told her evenly, "it's Default's law. This protocol must be commenced." Not another word was spoken as Byte cuffed Magnethia's wrist to his, and Tecna was cuffed to her mother. They put on their dark cloaks and headed towards the city. In one of the tall buildings in the city's core, Byte led the two fairies down a lit hallway after being granted access through an identification code. At the end of the hallway was a gigantic room with what looked like a row of booths of some kind. There were wires dangling from the inside of their walls where the head would lay. A tall man in a uniform greeted Byte formally with a firm handshake.

"I'm pleased I can come so soon." Byte said, "The sooner we do this, the better."

"Agreed." The other man responded as Byte un-cuffed Tecna's wrist and pulled her towards the nearest booth.

"Get in." He ordered. She was too terrified to speak, too terrified to react, and only obeyed. As Tecna lay in the booth, the man placed a helmet on her head and began plugging in the wires from the side. Magnethia could only watch in horror, gulping down any attempts at protest. She knew that if she tried to fight against what she was witnessing; she would undergo the same procedure. She had no choice but to remain silent.

* * *

Timmy wasted no time to call Stella, he needed a Default makeover, and she was just the person to do it.

"_Timmy, I haven't heard from you in a week, how are you feeling_?" Stella asked over the phone.

"I have no time; I need your help. I need to look like a citizen of Default so I can save Tecna from losing every memory she ever had!" Timmy explained in a desperate panic.

"_What do you mean?_" Stella asked, just the thought made her almost as worried as he was.

"If a woman is too defiant of the Realm of Default's laws, they will be taken to be stripped of all their emotional memories!" Timmy explained hastily. He had no time to waste anymore, they could be carrying out the procedure at that moment and he wouldn't even know it.

"_That's horrible, Timmy! I'll be right over_." Stella replied before hanging up. Then, a bright yellow light surrounded the whole room. After the light faded, Stella appeared with a sewing kit, fabric and a box of supplies.

"Okay, against my fashionable will and because it's for one of my best friends, I will turn you into a flawless Default citizen." Stella reassured him.

"I really appreciate this Stella; you don't know how much I'll owe you." Timmy sighed in relief. Then, Stella snapped her fingers, and Timmy's outfit instantly transformed into a black and gray dress suit. She sprinkled temporary magic grey dye in Timmy's hair, and then she sat him down and gave him a winded back hairdo that was suitable for Default culture.

"There's just one problem." Timmy added, "Byte's going to recognize me with my glasses, but I need them to see."

"Well get used to contacts, Timmy." Stella chuckled, knowing that he had always refused the idea. She took out a pair in their case from the box she had, "Grey contacts, no one will think you're from the outside then."

"Thank you, Stella." Timmy turned to his mirror and looked himself in the emotionless grey eyes he now had covering his golden real ones, "I'd do anything if it means I can save Tecna. I just hope it's not too late."

"And, for the record, your name will be Login, at least until you and Tecna are alone. Make a good impression on Byte and he'll be able to trust you." Stella instructed. Timmy gulped hard as a thought crossed his mind, and the possibility of what he would have to do.

"What if… Tecna's emotions have already been taken from her? She would definitely report me to Byte before I can figure out a back-up plan." The very thought terrified him. If Tecna had already had her emotions taken from her, then she would become a mindless secretary just like every other woman in Default.

"Good point." Stella pondered before conjuring up a vial of magic powder, "Here, sprinkle some of this on her and she'll be out like a light. Then you can continue acting as if you hadn't revealed yourself. Let's just hope you don't have to use it."

"Me too." He sighed heavily as he jumped from his seat and used the transportation device that he and Tecna made in order to take him to Default. Even if he was too late and the procedure had taken place, Timmy was not giving up on Tecna, he never would.


	4. Vanished Memories

**Chapter Four: Vanished Memories**

As the man started up the control panel for the row of booths, Tecna closed her eyes and prepared for just about anything to happen.

"Commencing operations in 3, 2, 1." The robotic voice of the control panel spoke. Once the countdown was over, hazy images filled Tecna's field of vision. Memories of her parents, growing up on Zenith, her first year at Alfea, the rest of the Winx…, and Timmy. She held on to the images as much as she possibly could, to let herself be enveloped in her memories. Suddenly, sharp jolts of pain shot into her mind as the images began to fade. A clear picture of all the girls began to transform into fuzzy shapes that became incomprehensible. These shapes became shadows and disappeared into darkness. All the while, Tecna was screaming in agony, but inside her mind, she was crying out for one last person. If the memories of the other Winx would disappear forever, at least she would resist as hard as she could before she lost the memories of Timmy. However, it was not enough; despite all the resistance and calling out to him, his image faded away just as easily as the other girls had. Once the procedure was complete, Tecna was silent as she opened her eyes. The spark of enthusiasm and liveliness had disappeared entirely. The man took off the helmet as she obediently stepped out of the booth, walking towards Byte.

"What are my orders, sir?" she asked in a cold, distant voice as she gave him her arm to cuff, and Byte nodded in satisfaction.

"Tecna?" Magnethia quivered, "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing that wasn't necessary." Byte answered, "Now there should be no excuses for her to fulfill expectations." He cuffed Tecna's wrist to Magnethia and they exited the huge room, returning back to Byte's apartment. Once they were home, Tecna immediately set out to type up the manuals that were assigned to her as Magnethia watched with complete disbelief.

"Tecna, can you hear me?" Magnethia asked shakily, "Do you recognize me?"

"Not right now, mother." Tecna sighed, eyes glued to the screen and fingers typing at lightning speed, she was entranced, "These manuals need to be done to exact specifications. Any errors are not acceptable, there is no room for error."

"Oh, honey…, he's taken you away from me. He's brainwashed you." Magnethia sighed sadly, "I know this is completely illogical, but if there is any hope out there…, please save my daughter." She buried her face and looked away while Tecna continued to type; she could not allow her daughter to see the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

Timmy finally appeared on the streets of Default. To his complete shock, it looked a lot worse than the pictures and photos he found on the realm wide web. It was only a good thing that he had the disguise, or there would be swarms of men surrounding him. He walked with his head high to make himself look strong and full of authority. However, he turned sharply to see a man beating his young daughter. Behind his contacts, he imagined that innocent young fairy who was just taking it as it came, as Tecna. He tried so hard to keep his composure, trying not to let his real eyes water.

"Don't worry, Tecna. I'm so close to you now..., I just hope I'm not too late." He whispered silently. As he reached a motel, he entered and walked up to the desk with an air of self-assurance. The receptionist at the desk was yet again a man.

"I'd like a room for at least a week." he ordered evenly with a deep voice, successfully disguising his own.

"Right away, it is just you?" the man asked him.

"Yes." Timmy replied in his deep voice.

"Name please?" the receptionist asked.

"Login… Giga. Login Giga." Timmy had to think of a last name that would suit his new disguise, and he hoped it sounded legitimate.

"Room 105, just down the hall." The receptionist responded, giving him his key card. Once Timmy slid his card into the lock, the door opened promptly. The first thing he did when he got into the room was take out an electronic picture frame. Inside was a picture of him with Tecna in his arms, the same picture he'd been staring at for a week. Finally, he was alone to let his feelings out. He was so scared that the next time he would ever see Tecna, she would be bruised and bleeding. He believed that the fairy that he saw out on the street was just a prime example of what Byte was doing to Tecna. Except Tecna couldn't live with it, she wasn't expecting it. Even worse, he feared that she wouldn't be able to be strong enough to hold out until they reunited, and they had stolen everything that made her who she was. Something inside of him told him to expect the worst, and he was horrified to follow that intuition.

"Tecna, I don't know what has happened to you, but I'll see you tomorrow, no matter what. I'll do anything in my power to bring you back to Magix." He whispered. Then, after long hours of staring at the electronic picture, Timmy was able to fall asleep with it grasped it his hand.

In his dream, he saw the same memories that Tecna had. He could hear her painful screams as the jolts of electricity surged through her brain, permanently erasing them forever. Once the vision of him appeared in her memory, he could hear her pleas for his memory not to slip away like the others. She fought furiously to hold on to her memories of him, until his image faded away into darkness….

"Tecna!" he cried out as he shot up from sleep. The image of Tecna's memories all vanishing one by one and her agonized screaming filled his thoughts. "No, no, I can't be too late." Default had taken her away from him, but he wouldn't give up on her. He was willing to defy all the odds once again for her to recognize him, for her to remember him. He knew he couldn't wait any longer, the first thing he needed to find out was where Byte was keeping Tecna and her mother. Once he figured that out, then he could formulate a plan to get them both back to Zenith.

"I'll try to convince Byte that I'm one of the best in Tecna's class so that I can go under cover and tutor her. Then when Byte accepts, I'll take Tecna to a hiding place and reveal myself. I just hope that will be enough to bring some of her memory back." Timmy thought aloud. He tried going back to sleep knowing he had somewhat of a plan, but not knowing what state Tecna was in, he couldn't.

* * *

The next day, Tecna returned to Default Prep, fully alert and ready to follow instructions. She sat down as a teacher's assistant locked a steel bar at the end of the desk; she was trapped just like every other female student in the class. Suddenly, before the lecture began, a new student walked into the lecture hall. It was Timmy in disguise, and the first person he laid eyes on was Tecna. He tried not to look pained as he stared longingly at her. Those curious teal eyes were expressionless, and their sparkle had disappeared.

"Oh, Tecna…" he whispered underneath his breath, watching her behind the desk.

"You must be Login Giga, the exchange student from Macintosh." The teacher began, "Come in." Timmy walked to the boys' side of the room and sat at an empty desk close to where he could clearly see Tecna. He had studied the school's curriculum and so far, he had mastered it to look like a good tutor for her.

* * *

After the day was over, Tecna was the last to leave the lecture hall. This unrecognizable man staring at her was beginning to be a distraction. Just as Timmy was about to follow her, he was stopped short by the teacher.

"Login, I am very impressed with your work, and you have only been here for one day." The teacher praised him, patting him on the back as he sighed in slight irritation, "The girl who just left has just undergone the harshest procedure in the realm, but she needs more than that to meet our standards." Timmy stood absolutely shook up by this news. He was indeed too late; they had in fact taken Tecna's memories away from her. The dream he had the previous night had been real. He tried his hardest not to show any emotion as the teacher continued.

"You, on the other hand, have potential. You could go places with your intellect. What I propose is that you tutor her." Timmy forced himself to turn around once he heard the offer.

"That should be beneficial." He managed to say, remaining with a sense of assertiveness, "When would you like me to start?"

"I'll recommend it to Mr. Byte Data. If he accepts, he'll expect you this evening." The teacher told him.

"Excellent." Timmy responded, turning to leave the lecture hall. As he walked down the hallway, he violently forced back tears. He couldn't cry right now; it was not the place. He would surely be caught and exposed as an imposter.

"It wasn't a dream; they took Tecna's emotional memories." He murmured. As soon as he entered his motel room, he dropped his bag on the floor and sank onto the bed. Now he was alone, and he could let the tears fall. He buried his face in his hands as the images of his dream from the previous night flooded his mind. Tecna's screams sounded so painful, that was what struck him the most, and yet she continued to call out his name. She fought all that pain to hold on to his memory for as long as she could, but still it was no use.

"I will never forgive myself if I lost you to this heartless realm, Tecna, but I will fight with every drop of blood, sweat and tears I have in me before I let that happen." Timmy whispered softly, grasping the electronic picture in his hands tightly as if his entire life depended on it. It was time, he would go to Byte's apartment disguised as Login. Then when he and Tecna were alone, he would reveal himself.

* * *

When Tecna returned to Byte's apartment, Byte and her mother where sitting on the couch. Byte had a look of optimism in his eyes from hearing the offer to have a tutor for her.

"I am concluding that my efforts today were unsatisfactory." Tecna guessed, and Magnethia tried extremely hard not to react to her daughter's obedient and inexpressive manner.

"The school called me and we both agreed that despite undergoing the memory extraction procedure, you still need a tutor." Byte explained evenly, "Your tutor is Login Giga; he'll be here in half an hour."

"The new student from Macintosh?" Tecna asked, "He has impressed all the teachers in our classes. He seems like the logical choice to assist me in reaching Default's standards of efficiency."

"Yes, very much so." Byte agreed, and Tecna retreated to her bedroom to type up the manuals she was assigned for the day.


	5. Together, Yet Forgotten

**Chapter Five: Together, Yet Forgotten **

Later on that evening, Tecna sat straight up on the sofa with Byte's wrist cuffed to hers. She was waiting patiently for Login to arrive when suddenly there was an announcement on their intercom.

"Visitor for Mr. Byte Data." it said in a robotic monotone.

"Proceed." Byte activated the door with voice recognition. In a few minutes, there was a knock on the apartment door.

"Enter." Byte responded, dragging Tecna to the door with him. The door opened to reveal Timmy as Login Giga.

"Login." Byte replied casually, "We were expecting you."

"I assure you that Miss Logica will be training fairly hard tonight. I was the best in my class in Macintosh before I came here, and I hope you were told by the principle that I have impressed every one of the teachers at Default Prep." Timmy told him in his deep voice.

"Yes, I have learned so much about you. I expect your tutoring will help her a great deal." Byte responded back, "Bring her back around nine."

"8:45 sharp." Timmy answered, and then Byte unlocked his cuff and handed it to him. Timmy, as Login, cuffed himself to Tecna. He tried to look like he wasn't fazed, but inside, having his girlfriend handcuffed to him while he was a whole other person made his heart ache. Once the apartment door was shut and Byte was out of earshot, Timmy used all the will he could to ignore the fact that he was dragging her roughly down the corridor.

"I'm sorry, Tecna, I have to do this." He whispered under his breath as they exited the building. When they were out, Timmy pushed Tecna into the back of a black car that he rented. The he went around and sat next to her in the back.

"All right, Mr. Giga, what are my instructions?" Tecna inquired in a tone that horrified Timmy, it was so expressionless and distant. "I need to meet the requirements of the women in Default. I must be at top efficiency."

"Tecna, snap out of it!" Timmy began to panic in his normal voice. He was told that all her emotional memories were taken away, but he never realized how this would make her act, "Please remember me…, please!" At this sudden outburst of emotion, Tecna was taken off guard, but still kept her composure. Nothing fazed her now that her memories were gone.

"Mr. Giga, your display of emotion is completely prohibited. I am unaware of the culture of Macintosh, but in Default, this behavior is unacceptable."

"Oh Tecna…" Timmy was stunned, every passing second confirming more and more that Default had stolen the Tecna he knew and loved away from him. It shattered him to see her this way. He froze, tears threatened to well up in his eyes as he quickly hid his face from her. He could not cry in front of her now, she would surely expose his true identity if he did. Nevertheless, he had one last thing left to try. She still knew him as Login Giga, so now the disguise was coming off. Timmy messed up his hair, and then he took his contacts out and put them in their case. He replaced them with his red-rimmed eyeglasses.

"Tecna, it's me… Timmy." He hesitated. He hoped with every bit of magic in existence that by seeing his face, albeit with dyed gray hair, she would get her memories of him back. She looked at him, frozen for moments before she regained her logical and emotionless stance.

"I had a suspicion you weren't from Macintosh." She said sharply, "I have every reason to report you to Byte."

"Tecna, no!" Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Timmy was afraid for this to happen most of all. Before Tecna could get out of the car, he grabbed her by the arms and wrapped them around her back so she wouldn't escape. Since all her emotional memories were stolen and she was bound by the laws of Default, which stated that a woman must never disobey a man of authority at all times, she fell silent in his grasp. Despite the fact that he was not the man he said he was, and she would expose him, he was still a man. So, she was obligated under law not to fight against him.

"I'm sorry I have to do this…, I never wanted to do this to you." He replied softly, holding in the pain of how roughly he had just handled the love of his life, and then he took the sleeping powder out that Stella gave him and sprinkled some over her, "Please forgive me, Tecna." Although his pleas of forgiveness would be moot, for she wouldn't remember this moment if ever she got her memories back. Tecna slipped away into an awkward slumber in the back of the car, and once he was sure she was completely out, tears began to stream from his eyes. He was heartbroken by the sight of his beloved passed out beside him, and not even the reveal of his true identity brought back any memories of him. He caressed her now white hair slowly in the darkness as he watched her sleep. It was time for plan B.

* * *

It was not too long before Tecna opened her eyes again. Timmy had put back on his disguise and was about to drive them to Default's public library. She sat up abruptly and composed herself while making eye contact with him.

"My apologies, Mr. Giga, I don't recall the reason for my sudden fatigue. I expect you would report this to Byte when we return."

"I'll let it go," Timmy said briefly in his disguised voice, "this time." Once they arrived at the library, he forcefully pulled Tecna up into the quiet study space. Just like everything else in this primitive realm, the computers had old box monitors and ran slower than anything Timmy had even seen. He was surprised to find that Default still had the use of books, despite being one of a number of technology-based realms. He told her harshly to take out her books.

"I have to see your work; I need to know what you've learned so far." He ordered in a low, yet authoritative tone, and hated every second of it. He had to keep reminding himself that this would only be for a couple hours. While Tecna was sleeping, and he couldn't help but only stare longingly at her, he had thought of another plan. For now, he would continue to tutor her under the guise of Login Giga, and then he would see if the same treatment had been done to Magnethia. He would break into Byte's apartment somehow and try to talk to her. If he could, and she hadn't had her memories extracted as well, then both of them could figure out a way to get her and Tecna back to Zenith. These thoughts distracted Timmy; he couldn't help but look back up at Tecna. It was as if fate itself was taunting him. She was right there in front of him, but he couldn't hold her, he couldn't tell her how much he loved her, he couldn't even kiss her. The worst part was that she had no choice but to obey his every command while she thought of him as someone else and he had to treat her like an object or possession. It was pure torture.

"I'm already aware that my work is beyond unsatisfactory." Tecna began in an emotionless tone, "Byte assured the teachers at Default Prep that I was at the top of my class, but it turns out that I'm of substandard quality, defective." Timmy fought the urge to say something in his normal voice, to plead with her not to talk as if she were a machine. It shattered his heart to countless pieces. This is what it had come down to, her memories of anything outside Default had been taken away, and she was reduced to the knowledge that she was inadequate. Remembering his plan, he stiffened and continued to look at Tecna's notes. He sat in the chair beside her, guiding her step by step through the equations. He had to backtrack a couple times to make sure she had a clear understanding of how to solve a particular portion of her work. Then, he gave her a couple questions to do on her own before they had to return to Byte's apartment. Timmy looked them over once she had completed them and shook his head. He tried so hard to sound convincing, to sound just like every other man in this Great Dragon forsaken realm that had persuaded her into thinking that she was worth nothing. Sadly, he couldn't. He could never talk down to her or verbally abuse her, and he told himself that he would take his laser gun to his chest before he ever struck her. What could he do? He couldn't create suspicion, not when revealing his true identity backfired.

"You forgot to switch your signs." He told her, "It throws your entire answer off."

"I've worked for hours and hours on these types of questions, and I still cannot remember that simple step." Tecna sighed, forgetting her logical stance for a second before stiffening to look him in the eye.

"That's why I'm tutoring you," Timmy said in his disguised voice, "so that you can become more efficient. Unfortunately, it's eight thirty, and I need to get you home in fifteen minutes." As time had passed, Tecna did notice his authoritative demeanor start to diminish, but she could not question it. Timmy couldn't keep up the charade for long. As they arrived back at Byte's apartment, he pulled her roughly into the building and up the stairs, and then he knocked. Byte opened the door to see Timmy, in his disguise as Login, with Tecna cuffed to his wrist.

"I trust the time you had to study with her was well spent?" Byte asked him, and Timmy forced himself not to punch the man square in the face. This man standing right in front of him was the one who organized the extraction of Tecna's memories. He had taken the love of his life away from him. This was the perfect opportunity to exact his revenge. If he could, he would fight Byte until he was unconscious and drag Tecna and Magnethia out of there by force. If he did act on impulse, he would regret it. It would hurt him too much to leave Tecna confused like that. Especially now that she had no free will of her own or no recollection that she was going to be saved. Timmy just had to stick with his original plan; it wasn't the time for conflict. Soon, he thought, Byte will regret the day he met Login Giga.

"Yes," Timmy began in his deep voice again, gritting his teeth, "In fact, I'd like to have tutoring sessions with her every day."

"Excellent, she needs all the help she can get." Byte answered as Timmy reluctantly gave him the handcuff that restrained Tecna to him.

"I'll make sure she succeeds." Timmy reassured Byte.

"I'll take you at your word." Byte said simply as he shut the door. Despite not being permitted to speak her mind, Tecna was left confused by what had happened in the past couple hours. Login was not like any other man in Default. Yes, he was from Macintosh, and she was unfamiliar with that realm's customs. However, what she did know was that it had similar customs to Default. She would think that Login would at least know how to act like a Default citizen. Then, if he did mot act like one, then who was he?


	6. Secret Allies

**Chapter Six: Secret Allies **

Tecna continued to think about the man she had be introduced to that was assigned to tutor her. Not once did he criticize her, and he didn't even report to Byte that she passed out in front of him. Normally, that was grounds for a severe punishment, even a beating. During her study session, he actually seemed supportive and approachable. Something wasn't quite right.

"Sir…," She hesitated, "I have my suspicions about Mr. Giga." Her admission caused Byte to snap his head towards her with glaring eyes.

"How dare you question your authorities? I thought you knew better than to speak out of turn!"

"I understand, but he-" She proceeded to state her case, only to be cut off once again.

"I don't want to hear another word from you about this, do I make myself clear!" Byte ordered.

"He's not from Macintosh!" That was all Tecna could get out, but it cost her. Byte grabbed her roughly by the wrist, tossing her clear across the room. She crashed into the wall and slid to the floor, daring not to move as she was expecting to be beaten. Magnethia watched the entire time, knowing she had no power to stop Byte from doing whatever he pleased. However, to see her daughter be thrown effortlessly, colliding with the opposite wall, she had to do something. Magnethia thrust herself in the line of fire between Tecna and Byte.

"Stop!" She pleaded, "You've done enough to her already!"

"Magnethia, she knows better than to question authority. She is fully aware that these are the consequences. It's the law." Byte told her without a hint of consciousness. Tecna, meanwhile, had managed to sit up. She had blood streaming down her face from the impact.

"Oh Tecna." Magnethia sighed as she witnessed it clearer now that she was facing them.

"I will not speak of this again, Byte." Tecna assured him in a quiet, pained voice as she lifted herself off the floor, "I'm going to continue with re-typing the manuals that failed to meet your requirements."

"Good." That was all he responded with as Tecna retreated to her room. There was a scowling look in his eyes as he watched her leave. Even though he'd had her emotional memories extracted, she was beginning to disobey her orders.

"I thought I'd have things handled by now… Unfortunately, there are protocols that have to be followed." He thought to himself, but Magnethia could still hear him.

"What protocols?" She dared to ask.

"I have a strong partnership with a CEO of a major company in Default. I have met his son who is going to take his place and is sure to teach Tecna a lesson in how women are supposed to act here." He continued, "Protocol states that once a woman reaches the age of eighteen, the man of the house decides who is going to marry her."

"Byte, you can't possibly be serious!" Magnethia protested, causing Byte to turn to her sharply.

"Yes, I am serious! If I can't get through to her, then someone of higher status will!" Magnethia became even more horror stricken with each passing second. There was nothing she could do; she had no power to stop what was going to happen. Suddenly, all the power in the building shut off, it was completely dark.

"This delay will surely hold me up in completing those manuals." Tecna said as she came out of her bedroom holding a flashlight.

"Just stay where you are," Byte instructed, "I'll go down and figure out what is going on. Don't move!" Despite his orders, Tecna returned to her bedroom to look over the notes that the man she knew as Login Giga had corrected for her. Meanwhile, Magnethia was still shook up by what Byte had just told her. She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she barely noticed a slight tapping on the window. Looking up, she saw nothing and returned her gaze to the front door, waiting for Byte to come back.

"Psst, Magnethia, Magnethia!" Timmy called. He was still wearing his disguise and didn't want to risk seeing them as himself. Magnethia turned once again and was able to see him now.

"Mr. Giga, what are you-?" She was about to ask, when Timmy cut her off.

"Ssh, no it's me…, Timmy." He whispered.

"Oh, thank the Great Dragon! I knew something was happening when Tecna said you weren't from Macintosh." She responded back quietly.

"I have to get you two out of here, now." He insisted hastily, "Come on, get Tecna and follow me."

"Tecna won't go anywhere willingly, she has no freedom now." Magnethia lowered her head, "Byte ordered us to stay here, and she has already experienced what it's like to disobey orders." Timmy's face became pale with horror when he heard this.

"What happened?" He asked as she pulled him in through the window.

"I can't describe it in words to you, Timmy." She whispered, running him quietly down the hallway to Tecna's room. She opened the door slowly; making sure Timmy was out of Tecna's range of vision.

"Tecna, can I see what happened?" Magnethia began, and her daughter looked up at her. The blood had dried a little, but it was still visible from where Timmy stood.

"Byte hurt you, didn't he?" He asked softly to himself once he saw his beloved's bloody face

"I shouldn't have spoken up; this is the consequence I must pay for stepping out of line." Tecna insisted, looking back at her notes in the light of the flashlight.

"Oh, Tecna…, I… I want to hold you and stop this from continuing any further. I can't stand this any longer." Timmy whispered painfully to himself, staying hidden from sight.

"I'll let you know when Byte returns." Magnethia told her, shutting the door.

"We don't have much time." Timmy insisted. He would have used the sleeping powder again, but Stella only gave him enough for one try, "Can't you just drag Tecna out?" He was desperate, after seeing Tecna's face, his urge to act on impulse skyrocketed.

"Timmy, Byte is going to force her to marry the son of the CEO of one of Default's major computer companies. It's Default's law that once a woman comes of age, the man of the house decides who will marry her." Magnethia explained hastily, looking back at the main entrance, her heart pounding in her chest, "Listen, I can drag Tecna out to you if you really want me to, I will stay behind and he can do anything to me. Hjjhhu

He can hit me, chock me, anything, as long is Tecna is safe with you."

"No, Magnethia, you're coming with us. I'm going to free both of you, I promise." He whispered back, "Here, take this. It's a communication device that I programmed into a scientific calculator." He handed her the invention as they ran back to the window in the living room.

"I have a feeling you really wouldn't feel comfortable just to pull Tecna out of here by force." Magnethia guessed sadly.

"No, I… I don't know what I'm going to do. But now that I know you still remember me; we can work together on a better plan."

"Hurry, Timmy, Byte could come back any minute." She told him. Without another word, he jumped from the window.

* * *

The next morning, Tecna was studying in her room when she could hear a conversation about her between Byte and an unfamiliar male voice. It was the CEO that Byte had mentioned to Magnethia.

"I was assured that she was a genius with computers and math, but after seeing for myself, I was misled." She heard Byte say. "She is already being tutored by a new student from Macintosh who has impressed every teacher at Default Prep in his short time of being there. However, it isn't sufficient enough. She has already dared to defy me once, and we cannot have that."

"No, we can't, I'm sure that my son will definitely put her in her place." The other man assured Byte.

"I believe it would be a benefit for you to meet her personally." Byte called as he turned to the hallway, "Tecna, come in here!" Tecna obeyed without a word. As she entered the living room, she could see Byte and the CEO, her mother was sitting in the corner of the couch in silence. Magnethia wasn't worried in the slightest, she knew that Timmy would stop the wedding somehow.

"Yes sir?" She asked, aware that she was in the presence of another man of a potentially higher authority than Byte himself.

"I'd like you to meet Mr. Micro, you soon to be father in law." Byte introduced her formally; she extended her hand to shake his.

"It would benefit me to be under the control of a man of high status in Default. Byte has deemed that I am far inferior to the qualifications of the average woman here." Tecna said without emotion, "I anticipate meeting my future husband."

"Excellent, Byte and I will make preparations as soon as possible." Mr. Micro said. Tecna left back to her bedroom as the two men discussed more of the wedding details. Tecna's main goal was to be seen as adequate in the eyes of Default citizens. Since she believed Login Giga wasn't going to treat her like a Default woman was supposed to be treated, she was sure that a high-ranking son of a CEO would do better.

* * *

Timmy was scared, pacing the motel room without stopping. From what little he did see; he saw blood on Tecna's face where she had been beaten. It took him quite a bit for all this to sink in. This, in addition to the new piece of news from Magnethia that Byte was proposing Tecna's hand in marriage to the son a high-ranking CEO in Default. This man would not care that Tecna was not a native citizen of Default and would abide by all the laws that allowed men to dominate in any way they wanted. He could do whatever he wanted with her, without her mother to try to stop it. Worst of all, Tecna had no free will and would do anything she was told without question. That part scared Timmy most of all. Despite all this, he knew that Magnethia still had her free will and would do anything to help him. Timmy was still planning a way to take Tecna and Magnethia back to Magix, if he couldn't get them to Zenith. However, he just had more obstacles in his way. After endless pacing, he hurriedly logged on to his laptop, opening up a search engine.

"There's got to be an article on the laws for weddings in this realm, some kind of objection guideline." Then he typed in key words in the search engine bar.

_wedding laws in Default_

The first article was in the official Realm of Default government website. It was part of a number of other articles about Default's laws.

_In Default, the man of the house decides whom the women of the household will marry. Once a woman turns eighteen, the legal age in Default, she will be eligible for marriage. Only other men may interfere with the ceremony. If they wish to marry the bride themselves, they will have to state their argument for which they feel they are better suited for the bride. There are a series of tests for the potential grooms to take before there can be one. The tests are based on strategy and logic, and they are extremely difficult. This is why a native citizen of Default knows exactly how to answer the questions correctly._

"So, if a test is what they want, so be it!" Timmy seethed through his teeth. He knew that whatever it took, he would do anything to stop what was to come. He thought that he might have to persuade Byte that Login Giga was better for Tecna then the son of a CEO. It meant he would have to do a lot of studying, endless hours until he knew everything. Now, Timmy knew what he had to do.


	7. Competition

**Chapter Seven: Competition **

The day had come, Tecna was in a long white gown with a grey veil. As a Default tradition, the father, in this case Byte, had her cuffed to him as he waited for the ceremony to begin. As the ceremony commenced, Byte walked Tecna down the aisle while she obeyed without hesitancy. Byte handed the cuff to Mr. Micro's son as he cuffed himself to her. Tecna just stood there silently.

"We are gathered here today to honor the union of Ram Micro and Miss Logica." The officiant began, "In Default, the worth of a marriage is for the woman to serve her new husband dutifully, and for the man to lead his wife into being the perfect citizen. Now, do you, Ram Micro, take Miss Logica to be your wife?"

"I do." Ram answered. Tecna continued to stand at the altar, without a word. She though that what was to come would be the best for her. It was the only way she would have a chance at meeting the standards of Default women. Once Ram was pronounced her husband, she expected to work harder than she ever had before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy was almost at the wedding hall, disguised as Login. Once he reached the hall, he raced to the front steps of the building. However, two men blocked his entry.

"No one passes." One of them stated emotionlessly as they began to pull him away from the door.

"No invitation, no entry." The other one added. In a desperate struggle within the grip of the guards, Timmy pulled out his laser gun and shot one in of them the hip and the other in the shin. They both fell in pain as he ran past into the building.

"Hang on, Tecna, I'm coming for you." Timmy whispered in his normal voice. He continued to run down the corridor to the room where the wedding was being held.

* * *

As the officiant proceeded with the vows, the statement of truth was declared.

"Now, if anyone objects to this union; speak now or forever hold your peace." The officiant continued. Suddenly, the doors flew open as Timmy, as Login Giga, stormed in.

"I object!" he shouted boldly in his disguised voice.

"_Login Giga, my tutor_?" Tecna thought to herself as she looked back toward the doors in surprise. She didn't want anything stopping this wedding, but it wasn't as if she had a choice in the matter anyway.

"You're her tutor, why is her wedding any of your business?" Byte asked furiously.

"I would make a far superior husband then this man!" Timmy argued, "I could teach Miss Logica so much more. I could gain so much from her untapped potential. If she marries me, I guarantee that potential will be reached exponentially."

"She has no potential. However, if you marry her to me, you could be the richest man in Default." Ram counter-argued, "Since I am a native citizen of Default, I would ensure that she knows what her true status is. By the time I'm done with her, she'll be seen and not heard, efficient and hard working."

"I would make sure she is successful in every way. Those manuals will be written in full. She would learn much more and prove her worth here in Default!" Timmy shot back.

"This isn't about her!" Byte yelled, "This is about how having her in your possession can benefit you." At this, Timmy gritted his teeth as he heard him speak about Tecna as if she was an object instead of a person. Though, Timmy knew that was the way Default's laws operated.

"Wait one minute!" The officiant interrupted the argument, "The only legal way to settle this, gentlemen, is a battle of the minds. A test of logic, strategy, and mental mathematics. The two potential grooms will go head to head in this test, the man with the most questions correct will have the bride in question's hand in marriage."

"All right, anything." Timmy replied with determination in his tone.

"Don't be too overconfident, you're not even from Default." Ram shot at him. Byte just shrugged.

"Very well, but I won't expect the tutor to win." He scuffed. Timmy only wished he could punch Byte right in the face at that moment. Although, the time would come when he would get that chance.

"It's settled then, the test will take place in one week in the Default Stadium of the Minds." The officiant announced.

* * *

Timmy slammed the door of his motel room in outrage. Every single man involved in this scheme only wanted Tecna for his own personal gain. Ram was trying to convince Byte that he would obtain major wealth and status from marrying Tecna off to him. What did Timmy have to offer? Tecna's potential as an efficient and hard-working citizen didn't mean anything. She wasn't worth anything in the eyes of the Default population. That infuriated him the most, the reminder that Tecna believed that she was inadequate and defective. She would never live up to expectations. Suddenly, his communicator beeped, and he raced to answer it.

_"Timmy, I saw the whole thing, you were great._" Magnethia told him, "_I don't know if you were too convincing to Byte, but that's not important. What's important is for you to win this test. That way you can legally marry Tecna under Default's law and there's nothing Byte can do to stop it._"

"Oh, hi Magnethia." Timmy breathed, holding in the anger still boiling inside of him, "I'm still very angry at the laws in this cursed realm. Tecna is reduced to believing she is nothing but a possession."

"_I know._" Magnethia sighed, "_I know you hated every second of saying those things about her. You are such a good man, Timmy_."

"Thank you." Timmy replied, having not much else to say. The day's events have taken their emotional toll on him. He had gone completely out of his comfort zone to stop the wedding, and he had said some things about Tecna that want against his values of their relationship. Everything except his belief that she had untapped potential. He had always believed she had potential that had yet to be discovered.

"_Timmy, don't worry so much. You couldn't create suspicion, so you had to act accordingly. So, what's your plan_?"

"Well, I won't have time to tutor Tecna in the next week." Timmy began, "I want to spend as much time studying for this test as I possibly can."

"_I have complete faith in you._" Magnethia gave him a reassuring smile through the screen of the communicator.

"And if I don't win…, then I'm taking you both in the night, it's my last resort." Timmy added hastily.

"_I'm sure it won't have to come to that_." She told him as they ended the connection. Timmy would have to study endlessly if he wanted this plan to work out, and for him to have Tecna in his possession under the laws of Default.

* * *

By day, Timmy studied the most complex equations of the test's study material. He cracked them down into simpler ones that would make up each component of the whole. Being the strategist of the Specialists, Timmy was naturally gifted at these types of things, but he felt he needed more. He had to be flawless to win the approval of the realm. He had the picture of him and Tecna on the nightstand as he studied. Seeing them together again in the electronic photo gave him more motivation to work his mind and memorize every step of every equation. One night, he fell asleep at his desk. The last thing that left his field of vision was the electronic photo of Tecna in his arms. As he drifted into sleep, he could hear Tecna's voice, emotional, fearful…, she was scared. It was the same voice he heard his first night in Default; when he dreamed of the procedure that Tecna had undergone to have her memories extracted. Her voice was calling out to him, and as he reached out for her, the voice faded away. It only became more and more desperate as it faded.

"Tecna, Tecna!" He shot out of his dream, eyes wide, "Tecna!" After catching his breath and realizing where he was, he looked back at the electronic picture. Then, Timmy finally broke down in sobs. All he wanted now was to hold Tecna, to bring her home and restore her memories.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but…, Tecna's worth everything in the universe to me. I just want her back." He whispered through tears.

* * *

One week later, Timmy had studied hard and he was confident in his chances of success. Despite this, he was still greatly worried; he was up against a future CEO of a major computer company. Tests such as this were one of the challenges that Ram lived for. Sitting behind his contestant platform in the Default Stadium disguised as Login Giga, Timmy could see the host of this great event. His opponent sat in a platform across from his, and in a glass box seat, he could see Tecna. She was once again handcuffed to Byte's wrist, and Timmy then knew that his mission wasn't going to end until he had confronted Byte. Never had Timmy chose physical combat over strategy, but in the past week or so, something in him snapped. He once felt the unbearable pain of the possibility of losing Tecna, and he never wanted to go through that pain again. He couldn't prevent her possible 'death' the first time, but this time he would fight with every fiber of his being to keep from losing her completely. Timmy was snapped out of his trance as the host began to speak.

"Gentlemen and ladies, we gather here to witness one of the most challenging traditions in Default. Today, two men will go head to head in a battle of strategy and logic. Their prize is the hand of a young bride." The host announced. Timmy gritted his teeth at the very mention of the concept of Tecna being someone's 'prize', it sickened him to his stomach. "Now, let the grand test begin! This first question is up on the projector, the one that gets it right has the lead." It was a simple equation, as with all beginning questions. Timmy was deadly convinced that he was going to win back Tecna, and he would die trying. After writing down his answer with his projector pen, Timmy waited for the host to come around and look at both answers.

"All right, both contestants have put in their answers, let's see which one is correct." The host projected both answers and looked over them carefully.

"Login Giga, you've received 40 points." He announced after moments of tense silence. Timmy let out a relieved and positive sigh. In the glass box, Tecna was able to watch the entire test. After the events of her potential wedding, she was left confused. However, she did not question any of what was going on, or she was sure to face the consequences.

"_Why would my tutor ever want to marry me? We've only known each other for a little over a week._" She thought to herself, watching and listening to the entire scene from where she sat.

"_Oh, Tecna…, if only you remembered me. I love you._" Timmy looked up in her direction. He focused his thoughts on how he would destroy Byte for everything he'd done to his technology goddess. After a few more stimulating equations, Timmy was in the lead with 120 points, and he was assured that he was going to win, both this test and Tecna's hand.

"Your success is just a coincidence, don't get too ahead of yourself." Ram warned Timmy. Timmy snarled at him from across the room, giving him the fiercest look ever.

* * *

The quiz had gone long into the day, and at this point, the questions were worth double. Timmy was sweating, he hoped that he could keep his position in the lead. The next question was one that Timmy did not recognize from what he studied. However, if he could find a similar way to solve it, then he might have another chance. He wracked his brain for an answer, trying to figure it out. Then after both answers were down, the host projected them both.

"Hmm." he pondered, "Login, you made one critical mistake with your answer, and it changed your result. Ram Micro gets 80 points."

"I told you not to get too overconfident!" Ram taunted Timmy, which made him seethe with anger. Despite this, he knew he had to keep going until the end, and then he could do what he'd always wanted.


	8. Timmy's Success

**After reading the chapters I had already posted, I realized I had another chapter I could post without giving any spoilers for the ending. So here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Timmy's Success **

It took most of the day, but the quiz was nearly over. Timmy and Ram where staring harshly at each other. The two opponents were tied in points, only one question would break the tie and declare the winner.

"As you all can plainly see, these two are in a tie. The next question declares the winner and the bride's new groom." The host announced, "I will display the next and final question on the projector, the opponents have five minutes to answer it." The host put the next equation up, and Timmy was concerned as he looked carefully at it.

"_I didn't see this one on the test outline, it's a trick._" Timmy thought to himself. Then he looked at Tecna, sitting by Byte in the glass stand. "This is for Tecna, I'm going to get her back, no matter what." With fierce determination, he used all the knowledge he had of the questions to figure out the last one. He continuously looked at Tecna as he wrote his answer.

"That's it," Timmy whispered to himself, "This portion is just like the other question I answered an hour ago, and this next step is just like another question I had. It's just a matter of remembering what I did earlier." It took him almost the five minutes to answer the question, but he was confident in his answer. Even if he did get it wrong, he had a back-up plan to get Tecna and her mother out of Default. Once he was done, Ram gave him an evil stare, and Timmy glared back at him with hope, but most of all, fury. They were both done writing their answers, and the host walked over to them, looking hard at what they had written. Timmy kept on looking back at Tecna, the atmosphere in the stadium tensed.

"_Tecna…, I know you're in there somewhere, crying out for me, and I would fight Ram, Byte and every other man in this Great Dragon damned realm if it means I'd get you back. I will do anything for you to remember who you are. Beautiful, powerful, and most importantly, incredibly intelligent. If only you remembered that._" Timmy thought to himself. Once he got her and Magnethia out of Default, the two women would be free. They could sleep for days on end to get their strength back. Tecna could work on her own advanced computer after weeks of working on one that probably hurt her eyes after endless hours of typing. Timmy also could imagine that she would be happy that her mother would be free too. He knew she wouldn't want her mother to remain here at the expense of her freedom. This realm was entirely corrupt, and one day Timmy hoped that the Magix Council would find out about the rights of women here. Though the most personal thing for Tecna would be that she would be treated like a person again, and not some kind of possession. He wanted her to know that she was worth something and that she had untapped potential. Timmy stared fiercely at Byte, wanting to start a committed brawl with him, to take off this phony disguise and show Byte the meaning of real pain. _

* * *

In the glass box, Byte stared skeptically back at Timmy.

"I have my suspicions about that Login boy; he seems way too dedicated to be a mere exchange student." Byte replied quietly. Tecna began to think that she had been right all along. Login was not from Macintosh, but she had no right to speak her opinion. She could only let Byte claim her suspicions as his own, "After all, he did object to your wedding. I know what his problem is, he feels sorry for you, sorry that you'll never meet Default's standards of women's citizenship." Being reminded that her entire existence was a failure; she turned away and watched the finale of the test.

* * *

Timmy was snapped back to the situation at hand, hoping to all the magic in the dimension that he would win. The host continued to look thoroughly over Timmy and Ram's answers. It took what felt like forever before the winner was declared.

"I'm sorry to say… Ram, you made one critical mistake in your answer which resulted in the rest of the equation to be answered incorrectly. Login, on the other hand, has every part of the equation written correctly and he has the exact answer. I affirm that Login Giga is the winner, and Miss Logica's groom to be!" The host announced. Timmy had to hide the pleasure he had from hearing those words. He was closer to getting Tecna out of Default, but first, there was just one thing he had to say.

"Now who's overconfident, Ram?" he replied smugly in his deep voice as Login.

"It's irrational to believe in luck, there is definitely something strange about you." Ram shot back.

"No, you lost, it was a fair match." Timmy argued, to which the host agreed and even went over every question with the two men.

"Yes," The host confirmed after double-checking the series of questions, "All your scores have been calculated accurately."

"Very well, but I don't understand how a foreigner can succeed in one of Default's oldest law determining traditions." Ram shrugged, and then departed. Timmy left the stage as well, to meet up with Byte who was pulling Tecna roughly down the stairs. He looked up to see them both, trying not to show his despise for Byte.

"Well, Mr. Giga, you've proven to be worthy of the possession of Tecna. Therefore, Default law states that I have no other option to congratulate you." Byte told him, trying fiercely not to scowl at him.

"Those are the words I've wanted to hear all day." Timmy answered in his disguised voice as he shook Byte's hand, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone with Miss Logica."

"There is nothing you can't say to her that you can't say to my face." Byte replied in a harsh tone.

"I won this test legitimately; I think I deserve to be alone with my prize!" Timmy protested, gritting his teeth as he referred to the love of his life as something to be won.

"Very well, you have a point." Byte replied casually, "But there's something questionable about you." Byte gave Timmy the handcuff to put around his wrist. Once Timmy cuffed himself to Tecna, he pulled her roughly out of the stadium and pushed her into the black car with tinted windows. As Tecna sat down, she stared up at him, entirely puzzled.

"I expect you will report my questioning of your authority to Byte, or even do with me as you wish, but…, dare I ask why you want my hand in marriage so badly?" she queried.

"_If only I could tell you._" Timmy thought to himself sadly, "Becoming the wife of a CEO may bring your family wealth and status, but it won't make you any more efficient. Ram would take one look at you and give up; you'd become nothing more than a homemaker and a secretary at best. When I told Byte that you had untapped potential, I wasn't lying. I believe that."

"I knew you're not from Macintosh." Tecna hesitated, not once had he acted like a Default or Macintosh citizen. Timmy then knew why Tecna had blood on her face the night he snuck into Byte's apartment. He realized what orders Tecna had disobeyed when Magnethia told him that she had experienced the consequences firsthand. She did try to expose him.

"So you do remember me?" Timmy asked as a spark of pure hope lit up his eyes.

"I don't even know you." She told him, and all that sudden hope was shot, "All I know is that you're not from Macintosh, as you claim you are. You don't act like a Macintosh man; Default and Macintosh have similar cultural codes of behavior. Not once have you put me in line, either verbally or physically. You are the only one in this entire realm who believes I have potential. How do you figure you're going to bring that potential out if I'm not put in my place and I don't meet your expectations? I shouldn't even be asking you all these questions. I've already been physically abused by Byte and by questioning your intentions to marry me, I should be beaten severely."

"_I could never do that to you, Tecna_." Just the mere mention of abusing her made his heart shatter, "Well, let's just say that once I marry you, you'll find out what my methods are."

"I don't have a choice in the matter." Tecna reminded him, "I'm a possession of Byte's until you marry me. Then you'll do with me as you wish." In any other circumstance, that prospect sounded horrifying to Timmy; however, this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted nothing more than a world of good for Tecna, and he knew that he was in a position where no one could stop him from providing it for her.

* * *

The day had come; Timmy was going to marry Tecna disguised as Login Giga. Then, he would finally expose himself for who he truly was and give Byte what he deserved. He waited at the altar for Tecna to reach him. Finally, she entered in a long wedding gown and grey face vail, she was handcuffed to Byte just like before. No matter how Timmy knew that he was going to set Tecna free from Byte's grasp, it still infuriated him to see his dearest love dragged by the wrist by him.

"_I know you don't realize what's happening Tecna, but it'll all be over soon, I promise._" Timmy thought to himself as he watched Tecna being dragged down the aisle. Finally, Tecna and Byte reached the altar, and he handcuffed Tecna to Timmy as the wedding officiant began the ceremony.

"Gentlemen and ladies, we are gathered here today to honor the union of Mr. Login Giga and Miss Logica." The officiant began and continued with the same speech as the first wedding. Timmy said his "I do." and the objection option was completely omitted. Once someone objects the first time and wins the opportunity to marry the bride, no one except the father can take it back. However, despite Byte's suspicions of Login, there was nothing he could do, yet.

"Now, without further delay, you may kiss the bride." The officiant announced. It was the moment Timmy had waited for since he learned about the test. As their lips touched, Timmy knew that this was soon the end of their nightmare in Default.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The officiant concluded.

"Good," Timmy began in his deep voice as Login, "because there is something I always wanted to do." Then he snatched the keys to the handcuffs out of Byte's hand and unlocked them. Everyone in the room gasped in shock at the sight before them. Then he took out a container of water and poured it on his head. The temporary gray dye dripped to the floor and the gel seeped out of his hair, making his original messy hairstyle visible again. Finally, he took out the grey contacts and put them in their case, replacing them with his red-rimmed glasses. Tecna had been looking away that entire time and did not see Timmy's full transformation. She did not want to be caught in the crossfire of this strange man's reckless actions, so she stepped away from the scene completely once she was set free from her restraints. Regardless of being un-cuffed, Tecna stood back and respectfully averted her gaze from the two men.

"You!" Byte snapped, "I knew to be suspicious of you! You're that lovesick Specialist from Red Fountain!"

"You got that right," Timmy shot back, "and you crossed a line I thought I never had to endure! You took Tecna away from me, you stripped her of so many memories that she doesn't even recognize me, even without my disguise! Now I will avenge her with everything I have!"


End file.
